


Riddle Me What?

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Universe Online, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Insanity, Invasion of Privacy, Manipulation, Obsessive-Compulsive, Online stalking, Sexual Content, Stalking, Violence, controlling relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BAsically something that popped in my head lets see how this goes along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle Me What?

Walking home always takes longer than getting there. Streets are busier at night, when the city comes alive with more mischievous antics. The traffic was irritating though, and bumper-to-bumper roads were not my kind of thing. As I walked between cars and received irritated honks and yells from inside vehicles, my mind was racing, trying to get hoe as soon as possible. There was no way I was staying out in the dark longer than I had to. Muggers, dealers, anything is roaming the alleys in Gotham. It was always best to just rush passed any dark entrances and avoid everyone you didn't know. Kind of sad when getting more in depth with all the safety precautions but I didn't mind; I normally kept out of other people's business anyways.

 

Home was just half a mile away now. I could cut through one of the complexes to make the journey shorter, but that would involve jumping a fence or two, but it would be danger to use. The landlords were really tough on security especially during the winter where people would try to break in and spend a night somewhere more sheltered. I sighed, looking down the path that led to a five minute shorter travel back to my sister. No... It would be better to go home safe rather than being cuffed up for trespassing. That would only make her more peeved and start raving lecture on how irresponsible I can be and how I'm never careful. Ugh, sometimes she was such a pain.

 

I must've stopped walking, involved in my thoughts. Next thing I knew someone grabbed me by the wrist and I was being pulled from the sidewalk. My legs came out from under me and felt a hand cup over my mouth while I landed on... a seat? No that... cant be. What was happening? I felt my mind rushing with thoughts but my body reacted faster than I could think and I started kicking and thrashing. A bag was pulled down over my head and my captor's hold tightened around my sides, forcing me to cough from the slight pain. I couldn't see, I could barely hear what was going on at all. I could only feel myself be pushed around and held close to someone else while they bounced or swayed. So I must be in a car... Fuck.

 

 _Why me? I don't deserve this! I'm gonna be killed. They'll torture me or something I bet._ I started to cry from my own intrusive thoughts. I forced myself to stay still with minimal shaking as I tried my best to silence my sobs. I wasn't even sure if they were paying attention to me anymore. I started coming back to my senses after relaxing myself as much as I could in this situation. They were talking amongst each other; the driver and whomever was holding me. They sounded proud, and laughed to one another as they spoke.

 

**'Too easy. Cant believe he's payin' us so much for a girl though."**

 

**"I'm not complaining. It's more than what Blackmask gives me in a week!"**

 

Oh fuck me. These were thugs for major criminals? Who would want me? I don't do anything significant or special. I live in a shabby apartment with an average paying job. I get through my days like anyone else! Why me?

 

I started to squirm, and the one holding me grumbled something and shoved me aside. I felt my shoulder hit into the door on the other side of the side and coughed, curling up even more. I went to reach up and wipe the tears from my face only to discover my hands had been tied in the process of my capture.  I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes, even though I could barely see to begin with. Tilting my head back, I whispered a short prayer and hoped to got that if I were to die tonight, that my sister would be in good hands. Lord knows what the family would do to her...

 

\---

 

I must have passed out, because once I opened my eyes I found myself being pulled out of the car but everything sounded... far. The two men's voices were distant and I couldn't feel them holding me; almost as if I were floating but weakly felt something around my sides. My mind was fuzzy and I couldn't exactly comprehend what was happening just yet. Then everything went silent again, and the dull sounds around me disappeared once more.

 

After regaining consciousness a second time it was all blurry. It was mostly dark aside from the little source of pale green light. My head felt heavy when I tried to look up, and groaned at the pounding headache at my temple. **"Motherf-fucker..."** I was hoping that I would wake up home and maybe somehow had a bit too much to drink at home and had some crazy dream. But that was not the case her. A figure started to move toward me, and I tried squinting my eyes to focus but it only made my vision worse.  Where was I now? The place smelled damp and I felt cold. While I tried making sense of where I was, my eyes slowly started to adjust and I stopped seeing double. The dark figure stood in front of me, towering over me and that's when I realized I was once again restrained. This time to a chair.

 

 **"You're awake! I was starting to get worried."** It was someone completely unfamiliar. I didn't recognize the voice, and when I tried looking at his face, it was too dark to tell any certain features. I groaned, thinking my last moments alive were going to be by some serial killing maniac that will try to make me suffer as much as possible. It was torture just waiting for it. **"You're scared but don't worry. This'll all make sense in a moment! Just have to wait for the drug to wear off.  I knew those imbeciles used too much."** There was such a positive tone for something so dreadful. How could the chances of me being this persons victim, out of all the people in Gotham, all play against me?

 

I didn't reply. I couldn't, not when I was still so dazed. I just leaned my head back and looked at him, or at least the shadow of him, and let out a short laugh. I was going to die from the hands of some insane bastard. I would be on the covers of newspapers as just some victim to a 'mentally ill man'. I could see it now. They'll blow up my life as if I were some innocent, potential big shot whos life ended too soon. My sisters picture will be taken and she'll be crying while she leaves the courtroom. My parents will be stone-faced about the news, while my brother forces tears for the reporters shoving mics in his face.

 

 **"My... sister."** Was all I could manage, but I wanted to maybe just get to talk to her one last time. See a picture from my phone or even text her a goodbye. But he just laughed at me, grabbing my hand as he knelt down. Finally, I saw his face. His features were lightly tanned and his cheeks were creased with laugh lines as he smiled at me. His jaw was sharp while his eyes were trained on me, a piercing blue color that made me feel... violated in a sense. Like he knew what was going on in my head and was finding pleasure from my confusion. Stubble covered around his chin and his hair was just slightly greying. He wore a mask around his eyes, light purple.  If it weren't for the fact that he were about to murder me, I would've been attracted to the guy.

 

 **"She called a little while ago. I told her you were over a uh... 'special friends' house and you'll be home by morning."** He said it as if he were doing me a favor. Well, he might have but not exactly in the right context. **"She was okay with it, don't worry. Now, onto you... Tess Gray Paxton."** What. The. Fuck.

 

 **"Wh-what? Why did you capture me? To fucking interview me?!"** I pulled at the ties around my wrists and ankles, furious now that this freak was completely out of his mind. What was he looking to do? Wait until I get Stockholm syndrome and suddenly fall for him? Fuck that! As I started pulling more he reached to hold the side of my face and I glared at him, clenching my jaw. He didn't care though, because he squeezed my hand to calm me down.

 

 **"No, no. I.. guess there was a better way to go through with this but- okay. Listen, this might sound incredibly insane but... I heard you at your work! All those great things you said and how I was a a good person... reminded me of why I do what I do. That I'm more of just a thorn in Batman's side."** His voice was soft and he stood again, waiting for me to answer. I didn't know what to say though. I tried thinking of the conversation I had with Heather this morning but I just couldn't believe it. Why should I? No ones seen The Riddler's face, for almost three years he's just been a hacker. A figure behind a screen. Anyone could claim to be him!

 

 **"I don't believe you."** I said coldly, lifting my chin up and staring at him defiantly. He didn't seem phased by it though. In fact he seem amused. A chuckle came from him and he slowly shook his head while turning on his heel to walk away. Once again he was nothing but a dark shadow and I still was just as confused as before. Possibly even more. **"What do you want from me?"** Probably not the right question to ask, but I needed to know. Why me?

 

**"I can feel it, Tess. You... are something different. Something new. Something... grand. I want to know more of you. More than what some online files can tell me. I want to understand you. You have quite the significant mind, and I'd like to see just exactly what kind of person you are."**

 

Christ. I was going to become this guys guinea pig.

**Author's Note:**

> So its kinda slow paced right now but the next chapter will have more action and actual plot development! I'm open for any critic or suggestions for the story so feel free to comment something!


End file.
